Journal for the Mews
by MewTwo and Mew
Summary: Me and mew will be keeping a journal of the ins and outs of life, and record it here. Hopefully you enjoy. We will do our best to update as often as we can!
1. Chapter 1

_mew has persuaded me to make this, and she will be helping as well so I figured why not? A (hopefully) daily updated journal on the ins and outs of both our lives. We will separate the two entries by both an inserted line and one of us saying who is next, if that makes sense.i suppose not many people will read this, but hopefully it will amass a decent amount of views. Well, I suppose I will begin first._

* * *

Today began just as any other day, with me waking far early into the morning. The first thing I noticed was the awful downpour outside, for it had been raining non stop for a week. Though most hate such weather conditions, I like the rain. Most days on the island I now live on are far too warm and dry, so the occasional storm is a plesent experience.

Though after finding out my crate of stored berries and other such food was empty-as it always seems to be after mew visits- I had to trudge into the wet mud to gather more. Well...i suppose there are times I hate the rain just as much as anyone. It is not the worst thing, but when you have white fur as I do mud is not something you want to have to deal with on a regular basis. What possessed me to settle on this island is a mystery, but I don't see myself leaving any time soon.

By the time I had enough berries to last the rest of the month, I was soaked and my fur clung to me uncomfortably. Of corse, as she is prone to do, mew chose a moment to pop in when I was least expecting it, causing me to fall back into my rump as her face appeared inches from mine.

After her annoying, high pitched fit of giggles had subsided, she finally seemed to realize I was growling at her and backed off long enough for me to put away the berries. But, it seems that was as long as she was willing to wait, as she immediately began to pull on the cloak draped around my shoulders. Once she had successfully yanked it off of me-much to my own displeasure-she proceeded to wear it as a cape and dart around my cave for the next half hour, emitting ear-splitting 'mew!'s. After she got bored of doing such she dropped the cloak over my head, and went to play around with the collection of different items I had stored on a make-shift shelf on the back wall of the cavern. And before I could even move to stop her, a loud metallic ring echoed as she dropped and broke a music box. As I scowled she slowly-without taking her eyes off me- picked the broken toy up and placed it back where she had first found it,before laughing awkwardly and teleporting back to arceus-knows-where

After she had left I proceeded to take care of my various necessities, and finished re-organizing my crate of food items, and fixing the little toy she had broken. By the time everything had been finished, it was well past midnight, and I chose to simply go to bed early, for I had the feeling that Tommowro would not be as easy as I hoped.

* * *

_well, that is it for my entry, and here begins mews. I will apologize in advance if she writes something rude, childish, or misspells too many words. She has the mind of an infant. Or...At least she acts like it.._

* * *

Today was so fun! Well..I think so Atleast but mewtwo may be upset with me though heh. When I woke up it was so warm in the trees center chamber and it was so nice outside like always! The first thing I noticed was the little riolu in the room which was pretty weird cause pokemon other then me usually don't come this far in but I didn't care care cause it was so cute! I think it was a boy cause it was a bit taller and usually boys are taller. I think. Maybe! Anyway so I didn't know what it wanted until it kept looking at the pile of herbs berries and other stuff I have, and then it looked at my pile of toys and it was just so cute so I let It have a toy and it took some berries too. I didn't mind though berries where EVERYWHERE in the tree of beginning, and I mean like everywhere! everywhere you turn there was a berry tree!

So I went outside and there was a biiiig group of baby pokemon, and that's when I remembered it was the season when the babies arrive! Yay! How could I have forgot?! I don't know but I did! And i love playing with the babies cause they're so cute! some are kinda...not cute, but still fun to play with! I tried to play with them but I think they're still to young to understand what yo-yos and stuff are cause they just looked confused. Sooo I went to play by myself for a while, but got really really bored so I decided to pay mewtwo a visit!

When I teleported in I think he was really surprised cause he yelled and screamed and fell back into his butt hahaha!(_I DID NOT! Yes you did so hush up this is my entry!_) i started laughing cause he looked so silly! He was covered up to his knees in mud and his fur was so wet that it looked grey and it was just so funny! But when I stopped laughing I realized he was growling at me, and he Isint any fun when he's mad so I stopped and was quiet while he put the stuff he was carrying away. But then when he turned around I saw he wasn't frowning anymore but he wasn't smiling because he never really smiles really so he just looked bored, so I rushed over and plucked the cape right off of his back and wrapped it around me and started flying around! It was so fun!

After a while though it got boring so I gave it back to mewtwo, and went to see what other stuff he has. I found something I reaaally liked- a music box! When I went to wind it up and listen the winder thing fell off and I dropped it and it broke apart,...I think mewtwo was kinda mad, and his eyes where a little blue and I knew that I had to be careful when he got like this so I picked the parts back up and put it on the shelf, then teleported back home. When I got there I saw the riolu was back, and it's mom too! We played until it was suuuper late, then it fell asleep and it's mom took it home. I was tired to so I went to sleep..

* * *

_well, I suppose that concludes mews entry, right?_

_yup__!_

_then we will now bring this to a closing, and go to check on the other story.i hope you enjoyed this little..well not really sure what to call it, but a part of our daily lives I suppose. We will do our best to update as often as we can, and if this is too short I apologize. _

_And thanks for reading people! Really! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou__!_

_I think they get it, mew..._

_sorry._

_Well..we will then greet you again, next time. Goodbye._

_BYYYEEE__!_


	2. Chapter 2

Once again I will begin the entries. My apologies for skipping yesterday, me and mew where...otherwise occupied. I will make up for the lost day by doing two entries, as will mew.

* * *

yesterday...one of the worst days of my existence. It started out wonderful- I woke up and it was completely, utterly, peacefully, BLISSFULLY...silent. It was just the same as any other day, I went outside to take care of my morning duties...when suddenly SHE was there, in my face. And thus it became the most awkward, humiliating moments of my existence. Why, you may ask? Well only because mew decided to pop in as I was urinating. And she did not leave when she realized she was invading my privacy, no, she simply floated away and waited not ten feet away! That was only the beginning of a series of horrible events...

about...eh, an hour or so later,as I went to catch some fish for dinner, I did not even have time to react before she shoved me face-first into the cold, murky pond water. She giggled relentlessly, the high-pitched sound giving me a headache due to my enhanced hearing( _hey, I have that too! _Shut up, mew.). She did not stop for a good ten minutes, and by that time I had dried off and was scowling at her furiously. Who can blame me? I look horrible when I'm wet- white fur is not ideal. She has it easy- she gets a little water on her big deal she gets to be a darker shade of pink. When I get wet I become grey. GREY. I suppose I am slightly lucky, for my fur is much thinner then hers. It also dose not puff out as hers when I wake up in the morning. She looks like a pink Cotten ball in the mornings!

Gosh, now I'm getting off track..I need to stop spending time with mew... Anyway, then.. When she was no longer amused by dunking me in the dirty pond water,she-for not the first nor the last time- took to darting around my cave, emitting her high pitched 'mew!' Every few seconds. For the first time, I got to see mew wear herself out- she fell asleep. Only bad thing was, she fell asleep on my bed.I had to sleep on the floor that night. Not a good experience to have had.

* * *

I suppose I did promise two entries per pokemon, so that's one down for me...here is today's entry, again, from me...

* * *

I woke up with my back absolutely aching due to having slept on the cold, stone floor last night. I could hardly stand without wincing. Though it appears mew slept well,as she was sitting up in MY bed, staring at me with wide eyes.

...but she was also blushing.

...what was wrong with her anyway? I asked the question only to get a shrug, and she instructed me to look away. Without knowing why, I did so, but caught a glance at her anyway- the entirety of her crotch and legs where soaked. Did she wet? My eyes snapped open- not in my bed!a deep breath confirmed it was not urine, but what it ACTUALLY was may have been worse. I suppose I will be having to make a new bed... Yes, it is likely exactly what you are thinking of. If you don't know, it's a three letter word. I am leaving that subject there. The first thing I did was confront mew, though she simply avoided my gaze and was for once without anything to say on the matter. Nothing else of interest happened today,

* * *

_YAYAYAYAYAY ITA MY TURRRN! Mewtwo said I have to do two one for today and yesterday! THAT MEANS I GET TO TALK MORE! yAaaaaaaY!_

* * *

Soo yesterday was pretty darn , I woke up and I really had to pee. Like...BAD. but it's ok though cause my bed is like right next to the little go-through-thing wall thing that leads into the trees veins, so I just rode a bubble to the closest landing and went there. I think I almost popped the bubble though with how much I must have been bouncing Hehehe. then I played around with the babies a little bit, but they're still way too young to really do anything so it wasn't much fun. So I decided to visit mewtwo, cause he always gets up a little later on Sundays anyway. SOO, I teleported to him and he started to blush. Like, really bad. I don't think I've ever seen him blush before. Or have I? Maybe. I don't remember. Anyway, so I kept hearing this like water noise and so I looked down and saw he was ACTUALLY going to the bathroom, so that must have been why he was blushing like that. Even though I've seen a boys private parts, I figured he wasn't the kinda person to appreciate it when someone is hear him while he pees so I left him alone.

I followed him around for the rest of the day, but I think it was funniest when I pushed him in the pond. He was trying to do something, but I saw him almost STAB a magikarp! Really! I swear I saw it with my own two eyes! (Mew, it's called fishing.._ ITS CRUEL!_) so I shoved him in, and he got sooooo mad. His eyes started glowing blue but I don't think he noticed but I did, so I settled for just giggling. Mainly because it was sooooososososo funny that I couldn't stop. Anyway so I followed him back to his cave, and started flying around.

I did that for a while until I sudden was really tired so I went to sleep. I don't think he liked that I slept on his bed though...

* * *

_Sooo I have to do two right? _Correct_. Okay!_

* * *

_ I _really_ dont _ wanna write this part, but mewtwo says I have to...so...I woke up and my legs and the blanket beneath me where all wet..I knew I hadn't wet the bed, because I had never done that before and it wouldn't be...sticky...It had Happened to me before but the fact that it had happened in MEWTWOS cave, and his bed too...I just wanted to cry! Then he woke up, and saw I was looking at him.. He asked what was wrong, but..I just couldn't tell him! I told him not to look at me as I got up, and I hope beyond hope that he didn't...I would be so humiliated...i...I don't wanna write anymore!

* * *

My deepest apologies for mew. She flew off, crying. I believe I must go help her, so if you'll excuse me..We will greet you all..next time. Goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

_mew wishes to go first today, so I suppose I will allow her to do so. _

* * *

hi guys! IM SO SORRY for leaving yesterday I just got so upset cause I read mewtwos entry and started to cry. I'm sorry. ANYWAY so today was A.W.E.S.O.M.E! Because I got to help make a profile picture for this thing with Two here and WE GOT MESSAGES YOU GUYS! Hehehe, they thought me and mewtwo where mates. We aren't, by the way. More like friends with benefits. :P

anyway so today started out normal, I woke up went pee ate and all that boring junk. Then one of the babies said they're first words! It was a little raltz and HE WAS SO ADORABLE! Like, majorly cute! Oh my gosh so cute. He even gave me a rose! A little pink and white rose oh my gosh that was cute too EVERYTHING IS CUTE! Anyway so I got bored playing with the little babies cause they still can't talk or walk well so I went to visit mewthree. Mewtwo hates her because he thinks she's a cheap rip-off but I think she's so nice. So I teleported in and she was talking to some lucario at the time, but she greeted and hugged me. She's so nice. Like, EPIC NICE! Is that even a thing? I don't know, but I can find out. But I won't. Maybe I will. I dunno. We watched the genesect movie and...they make her seem kinda dumb. She wasn't so happy about that, not that I can blame her. I fell asleep sitting on her lap though, so I don't remember too much else. Sorry if the day kinda bores you but maybe mewtwos was better.

* * *

_well, I suppose then tis time for my entry, yes?_

* * *

First I would like to note that I am a Virgin, and mews comments about benefits solely please her, and no not in a sexual way. Please do not take anything mew says seriously.

it was a fairly slow day, starting with the rainstorm and loud thunder. I suppose constant rain can annoy even me, as it's been keeping me up for several days it's starting to get old. Anyway, so the first issue of the day began when mew did not come. I had been all set to deal with her, as I hardly have anything else to do in my dreary little cave. It's more of an indent, really, not so much of a cave then it is a decorated carved out area in a stone structure. Anyway, so when mew did not come I was understandably bored, as she would put it. While I am not always so keen on her being present, I am more willing to listen to her ramble on then the depressing thunder.

After hours of no-mew, I started to drift off to sleep, the sound of rain beating against stone lulling me to sleep.

I woke several hours later, and found it was late and decided to invite mew over to make our entries and update both the journal and 'answers' story, which we will do next.

* * *

_Sorry for the rather boring day,but even we have our 'down days' from time to time. So, then..._

_well be ending it now so I can go Answer questions!_

_they may be for me, mew..._

_shut up I can hope.._

_yes well you continue doing so. Well that brings this to a close..so... We will greet you all, next time. Good bye._


	4. Chapter 4

Again, I suppose I will start the entries.

* * *

Today was rather...interesting. Nothing unusual happened until around 3, when mew popped in. She looked...very unwell, to say the least. But what really concerned-and honestly, disgusted- me. Was when she spilled her guts in the floor of my small cave. Once she finished retching, I lead her over to my make-shift bed, allowing her to lay down(and hope she would not ruin it this time). She almost instantly fell asleep, only to wake an hour later and once again vomit on my floor. It went in such a cycle for about two and a half hours, before I was disturbed by the sound of pathetically low 'mews'. After I entered my chambers, I was hit with the revolting smell of urine and, as you can probably understand, immediately felt weary of the condition of my , much to my surprise, when I went to inspect the bed mew was no where to be found.

I located her five minutes later, curled in the corner, a few feet from a small puddle. Her entire bottom half was soaked, aswell as fresh tear tracks on her fur. For only the second time in my existence, I felt pity at the sight of her. Carefully stepping over the puddle, I picked her up-as she seemed unaware of anything- and held her slightly away from me. Slowly, I made my way outside, then slowly lowered mew into the small, warm hot spring a few yards from my cavern. The warm water seemed to have some effect, as she raised her paws to splash half-heartedly at the water. With a roll of my eyes, I left her to her own devices, in favor of cleaning the mess she had left on the floor. As I went in, I realized that the small puddle actually seemed rather big for one of mews size, and for a moment was slightly worried about her having harmed herself. But, always one to voice pain, she would have let me know.

Within a few minutes the mess in the chambers had been dealt with, and I was returning back to where mew still sat, though she had managed to get herself onto the grass and had since dried off. She looked at me, her eyes slightly more focused.

"sorry.."

was the only word she said before she fell back asleep. Picking her back up, I placed her back on the bed, and returned to the small, out-dated computer to continue research.

Mew began to act more herself when she woke up, though she was not as loud or hyper as she usually was, obviously still sick but not nearly as bad as before.

* * *

Well...that was my day in a nutshell. I'm very intrested to hear mews perspective though...

* * *

_ okay, so...I woke up, and I felt really bad. Like REALLY bad. So instead of just playing, I went ahead and stayed in bed, trying not to bother anyone or let anyone bother me. I don't know why I was suddenly sick, but...oh well? _

_ Anyway so about 2:30 or something like that I wasn't feeling good . So I decided to visit mewtwo, and see if he could tell what was wrong with me. But when I teleported, I felt really sick to my stomach which is weird because teleporting hasn't made me wanna sick up in years but this time it did.. Before I could stop myself, I ended up throwing up on the floor. Oops. I don't really remember too much, expect hearing mewtwo sigh and then feeling someone pick me up, and lay me on a bed._

_ I woke up for just a few minutes a while later, but felt that sick feeling again and knew mewtwo would be MAD if I threw up on his bed, so I leaned over just in time. I hope he didn't mind, I really didn't mean to..._

_ I don't know how much time passed but I woke up eventually and had to go to the bathroom. I tried to get up myself, but when I tried to float like I normally do I got this horrible headache and so I didn't try that again. So I was gonna try something that I had seen baby Persians do, and walk on all fours. I'm a cat, right? It shoulda worked... But instead I ended up just falling, and It hurt to move so I didn't. I started to call for Mewtwo, but either he didint hear me or he was ignoring me (_it was the prior, I assure you I heard I would have come to help._). Anyway...so...I knew if I had an accident he'd be mad anyway, so I tried again to walk on all fours but only got so far before I just kinda,...well..had an accident. It happens to the best of us though. But it felt really gross so I tried to move, and it kinda did I got to the corner before it hurt too bad and I had to stop. But I kept calling for mewtwo though, and he eventually came and found me._

_ Again there's this weird hole in my memory, but I remember mewtwo holding me-did that really happen?- and bringing me to a hot spring. I tried to splash like I normally do when I go it I water but it was kinda Pathetic. Again that weird hole comes in and I just remember waking up in mewtwos bed, and feeling a little bit better. I was a little afraid to try at first, but I found I could float again.p pretty well, but still had a little headache so I didn't go very fast. And it ried to make loud noises but they even hurt MY ears at the time, so I just stopped and went out to see what mewtwo was was in the oooold old old old computer of his, and so I sat on the desk next to it and watched the screen with him._

* * *

Well, that was our...interesting, day. What made you sick, mew? Any idea?

_It may or may not have been the Orren berry I hate yesterday, it tasted kinda..off._

Didint your parents teach you not to eat berries if they're a darker color then usual?

_No._

of corse not...

well, I suppose this wraps up another entry. We will greet you all..next time. Goodbye.

_Buh bye!_


	5. Chapter 5

hello. Unfortunately, mew is not here today. She left early for currently unknown reasons, and has yet to return, and I have delayed this too long. so, I regret to inform you that only my entry will be here for today, however it should be interesting enough,...hopefully. If not, deal with it, and stick around until mew gets back.

* * *

First off, I am nocturnal. Or, I usually am. Mew has been attempting to break my nocturnal habits, leaving me irritable and sluggish in the mornings. Today was no different,however my frustration and anger due to some rather infuriating questions left me drained and I slept in much longer then usual. The rain has continued unabated, and my mood has not been helped by the fact that the temperature has plummeted to 40 degrees. Thin fur is not a good thing to have in this sort of weather. I am usually in a warmer place during these sorts of storms, leaving me shivering. the small cave I have lived in for almost three years now has slowly become colder, and at night I have taken to curling up to attempt to keep myself warm, though it does little to help against the bitter cold.

On the bright-or, for me, not so bright- side, mew once again decided to pop in this morning, waking me from sleep in the most cruel way in this horrible weather- a sphere of water. Not only was I soaked through, but so was my bed. What is it with mew and ruining my things? ...

anyway...

once that horrid mess was cleaned up,I attempted to attend to my morning needs, only to have mew butt in and dart circles around me. Obviously, she is feeling much better. So, choosing to put off what I usually do in the mornings, I went to my food crate-only to find mew sitting on it, eating the berries I had stored. So, I had to skip breakfast as well. A horrible beginning to a day, yes?

I attempted to relieve myself several times throughout the day, seeing as I was unable to this morning, though each time mew would stop me or otherwise prevent me from doing so. It took me literally slamming her into a wall to get the point through to her that I had to pee, and to allow me to leave long enough to do so.

When I returned, mew was no where to be found, save for a small note that only read

"went home.".

I still do not know the cause of her sudden leave, but I am not complaining. I was able to spend the rest of my day in peace and quiet, a very rare thing now, as mews visits where slowly becoming more and more frequent.

* * *

Well, a decent day? I suppose so, even now I sit shivering in this god forsaken cave... I need to get a blanket Sooner or later..

Well...

I suppose...

We will greet you all...

next time. Goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

_hey everyone... Mew here.. I'm sorry about not being here yesterday, or today to answer questions...I found something out that uh...I needed time to comprehend. Mewtwo isn't here-out looking for me, I assume...so...I guess it's just me today. Nothing happened with me yesterday, just...sitting in the tree, thinking. So...I...guess I'll just post today's entry. I'm sorry if I'm somewhat vague...I just...don't know how to handle things right now, but still want to be honest, but don't want the whole truth to come out yet...sorry.._

* * *

_ today started out decently. I woke, took care of things, then went to visit the doctor a few hours away. , the leading doctor in our area.. So...yeah...I teleported in and needless to say people where surprised to see me look...somewhat depressed n all..so I made my appointment, then left to go back home._

_ When I got there a small group of the mothers in the area where in the center chamber of the tree, and some looked...sad. As if they knew...one of them, a lucario who's belly was slightly expanded showing her to be expecting, put a large paw on my shoulder leading me to the bed.i dont know how they knew, but I guess they did.. Maybe it was a mother thing..but...anyway...I guess I just kinda broke...I started to cry, no, I was freaking sobbing. I hardly even remember it.. I don't know when but I guess I fell asleep, cause I woke up in bed, with a little note next to me that just said_

_"_stay strong, mew_"._

_after sitting there for a few more hours, trying to sort things out in my head, I decided to go ahead with what I has planned to do and came here to tell mewtwo. I guess I only then realized how late it was, and I had missed todays 'mew and mewtwo answers'..sorry bout that guys.._

_ When I didn't find him, I looked on the computer and saw that this page was open, and he had only written _

_"_I'm sorry, but mew has not returned yet. No update today, I'm going to find her_."_

_i guess he...really is worried about me, huh? I...didn't think he cared to be honest...I didn't think anyone really did anymore. So...here I sit, writing this to you..wondering what comes next. _

_ I missed mewthree today didn't I?...she was supposed to visit...guess she went home..I can always visit her directly if I need to. To apologize for not being here at the very least. Sorry this is so short guys...I just don't feel much like talking right now.._

* * *

_I guess that's it...Sorry about this being so short...I tried to stretch it a bit but...I just don't want to talk right now.. See you later...bye.._


	7. Chapter 7

I deeply apologize for missing so many updates. Life has been busy.i will post yesterday's update here, then later tonight if I remember me and mew will post today's.

* * *

Yesterday I woke to something unexpected: mew. Though, usually this isn't abnormal. She sometimes does come and mess with me, but this was strange. She was lying on her side, and was simply staring at she had done unusual things before of corse, but... When I questioned what she was doing, she simply, shrugged and darted out of the small room that served as my bedroom. When I entered the main cavern, she was sitting on the floor eating a Lum. Tis strange behavior, even for her.

After I took care of my morning business, I went out to patrol the general island, checking for anything out of place. Quickly I noted several human boats docked along the shore, and went searching for the humans whom they belonged didn't take long as I quickly found two adult humans and one child, along with several humans whom looked like researchers. Erasing they're memory of coming here, and making sure they did not return, I teleported the small group back to the mainland.

Returning to my cavern, I saw the one person I never wanted to have come to my home more then once a year: mewthree. She turned, facing me, then gave a smile I never wanted to see on her, before returning back to her mewtwo draped her arms on my shoulders seductively, only to have me roll my eyes and push her away. With a shrug she followed me back to my food crate as I put the few berries I had found into took me several minutes to realize that mewthree had changed my walls from the original grey to a dark pink. I almost literally face-palmed.

* * *

I regret to inform you that mew is not feeling well enough to write tonight. I will however have her write tomorrows for sure.i apologize for this.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all. Lets just jump right in, shall we?

* * *

Today started out slowly, and was rather boring...except for one thing.

mew told me she is going to have a baby.

this came about when she teleported to my cave, and looked very...nervous. She was also being oddly protective of her stomach. When I asked what was wrong, she stuttered out a series of short, nonsensical sentences that made absolutely no connection to one another, after several minutes of trying to get the truth out of her, she finally gave in and told me she was expecting, but then backed away at my shocked stare. I could not help myself-I looked at her stomach, trying to find any evidence that this was true. Seeing none, I closed my eyes, focusing on mews psychic signature- and sure enough, curled up in mews sea-blue signature, was a tiny, purple-ish pink one.

I was absolutely stunned. How did this happen? ...WHEN did this happen? But I suppose I should not be too horribly surprised. Mews scent had changed greatly- instead of the pine, yet strangely Cherry tinted scent that clung to her naturally, it had shifted. It had begun to resemble the scent of a female whom was early into a pregnancy, giving further proof of the kittens existence. Struggling to remain calm, I made my way over to the bed, sat down, and gave a sigh. I didn't move for a few hours before coming here to write this.

* * *

Sorry for the shortened updates... But...tis big news... I still don't believe it. _It's not yours._ I know. _Ok. _

* * *

_ So..today I decided to finally tell both you guys and mewtwo...I'm have a baby! Yes it's true. Isn't it great? No, it's not mewtwos like everyone would expect. Again, we aren't even mates. ...I don't even have a mate. Anyway, so when I woke up I felt the kitten move for the VERY FIRST TIME ohmygosh it was just amazing. But I also knew that it meant soon I would start to show, so I would need to tell mewtwo. And, why not tell you guys too?!_

_ Anyway so I teleported in as usual, and I was really really really afraid to tell him incase he freaked out and hurt me or the baby, but I figured he was mature enough to handle it. At least, I hoped he was. When I tried to tell him the first few times, my nervousness just jumbled it into a mess of squeaks and , after I took a few deep breaths, I got the words out._

_'mewtwo..im having a baby.'_

_he seemed...surprisingly calm, if a bit surprised. But, when his eyes darted down to my belly, I backed off a bit, my paws hovering around my midsection instinctively. But, he just closed his eyes-looking for our signatures I think. When he found the little pink ball inside me, his eyes snapped WIDE open, and he went and sat down. Even when I went and pulled in his amd he wouldn't move, so I tried sitting on his head because that usually annoys him and he tries to get me off, but he still didn't move. It got really boring there, so I went back home to the tree._

_ When I got there,all the mothers had prepared a BIIIIIIG party it was SOOO much fun!_

* * *

Again, we apologize for the shorter update...but...

_they understand, don't you guys?_

well..in any case...we will greet you all...next time. Goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

well. Today something rather...odd, happened, so we will write here. Sorry for such a long absence. Life has been busy.

* * *

It started when a very odd human entered my cave. What made it odd was I did not sense his psychic signature- nor his life force in general. He carried a large sword on his back, which was cause for alarm in itself. When I tried to access his mind to both erase his memories of the visit and teleport him back to the mainland, I was unable to gain control. This never having happened to me before, I of corse asked who he was, and he only responded with

'someone like you. I'm omega.'

even after hours of asking for more information, he refused to tell me more. Very odd indeed, yes?

When mew arrived, she noticed the man as well, and being how she is she started flying circles around the poor human, who seemed, shockingly enough, completely at ease. Or, as much as one can be with a small pink annoying puff ball flying around their head. After some brief conversations the man just simply up and left, The entire encounter leaving me more confused then the time deoxys came to a meeting drunk off his arse and hit on celebi...yes, really. I have a feeling this won't be the last time I see that man,he seems to be very...well..I'm not sure how to explain it. Just...strange. Intriguing, I suppose.

* * *

_My turn!_ Indeed.

* * *

_Well. For one, lemme tell you, I'm startin to get big in my belly hehe. But that's good, cause it means the baby's doin good! I woke up it was super cold, and I knew mewtwo somehow keeps his cave warm all year even in the winter so I decided to go to his place. No it's not winter but...it's still cold here sometimes. Somehow. I don't really know how it's Summer and cold. Anyway. So I teleported to his house, and for some reason a HUMAN was there. A human. How weird is that? Mewtwo hates humans, so I don't know why he had one in his cave. That's only ever happened once and the guy was teleported away by two almost right away. I don't know why he didint do that with this guy, I'll have to read his post in a minute._

_ So when I got there I saw the new person and started flying around them, and he laughed! I hardly ever make mewt-...okay, I never make mewtwo laugh, so being able to hear someone laugh again was really cool. The man was really nice, he even let me sit on his lap when he sat down. But after an hour or two he said he had to leave, but I think he intends on coming back eventually. I dont know why I think that, it just feels like he will end ill coming back...strange, huh?_

* * *

Sorry for such a short post, but once again we have run short on time. We simply thought this a rare and...odd enough occurrence to post here.

_Yeah, sorry for not updatin this often anymore, things have gotten really hectic!_

so, then...as always, we will greet you again, next time. Goodbye.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello. We understand it has been a long time sense our last post and we deeply apologize. Many...unfortunate, things have occurred, and as a result mew will not be here for the next few posts,when ever that may , 'misery', a new story by us, will be continuing. But fear not, I will post slightly more regular chapters here! So, without further adu, lets get started..

The meeting with the man was only the first in a strange series of events. Only recently, he showed up again. Stayed for a few hours, then left. I still don't know the identity of the man as all the information he has given me is that his name it's 'omega', and he claims he is 'like me'. Though that could entail many things. Being a loner, powerful-or At least more so than is normal- among other things. So the true nature of him and his visits remain a mystery to me.

He did not stay long, only an hour or two, before leaving, however this time I caught a glimpse of something in the sky, and a rather disturbing but far off noise. I'm almost positive him and those occurrences are related, though I can't figure out how they can possibly be. It dosnt seem...I just don't know. It dosnt seem connected. Yet, they have to be... More searching into the subject will be done later.

Another unpleasant event occurring during our sustained absence. We..fear, mew may have lost her baby. She came to me crying in the middle of the night, less then three weeks ago, claiming she was feeling intense pain and had experienced some bleeding. I stayed with her in the night-not because I care,because she needed m-...er...wouldn't shut up. By what I estimate to be three in he he morning, she had fallen into a admittedly fitful sleep, and woke several times from nightmares, but when the sun rose she was fast asleep and stayed thus until late into the afternoon. She was very, very quiet however when she did wake up, and refused to talk to me, which in itself is worrying. Aha in n-not because...I care or anything...

Anyway. This is also the reason mew will not be appearing for the next few posts, to give her time to figure things out. However, she did leave a small riddle for you all, which I will leave at the end of this post.

In conclusion, many strange or saddening things have happened, and thus why we have been so subdued lately. We hope to continue reaching out to you all, however.

i fear my time is running thin, so I must wrap things up here. This is mews riddle..well, there are two.

_"what walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs in the evening?"_

and the second one..

_"I am every color of the rainbow, I sleep coiled up, and I can eat a hundred sheep and still be hungry. What am I?"_

well, thank you for reading, faithful readers. We truly appreciate it.

and, this is where we must part.

And..we will greet you again...next time. Goodbye.


End file.
